Some conventional electrical current sensors are positioned near a current-carrying conductor to sense a magnetic field generated by the current through the conductor. The current sensor generates an output signal indicative of the magnetic field induced by the current through the conductor and thus, indicative of the current level.
Electrical current sensors can require out-of-range detection to protect the circuitry of the current sensor and/or to alert external circuits and systems of the out-of-range current condition, such as an overcurrent condition. Current sensors typically include additional analog circuitry to perform the out-of-range detection. However, the additional analog circuitry requires extra power and increased circuit area.